The present invention relates generally to the technology of data processing, and more particularly to a method for processing electronic document and its corresponding device, a method for browsing electronic document and its corresponding browser, as well as a method for searching electronic document and its corresponding searching system, based on technology of the search engine.
Search engine is a kind of technology rapidly developed with the booming information on the Internet. Search engine is used to collect, discover information according to certain strategies, as well as to understand, extract, manage and process the information, thus provide the user with retrieving service and reach the goal of information navigation. However, with the rapid evolution of Internet, content on the Internet are booming quickly. For example, the search engine, such as Google, is suffering from a main problem that a single query may produce a lot of relevant documents, but most of them may be irrelevant to the subject of the present query inputted by the user. At the same time, since that the keywords, keyword string or questions that are used in a query doesn't match the relevant documents, the real relevant documents will be missing. For the same reason, specific query often fails to produce any expected documents for a user's query. Because of the reasons above, when retrieving or searching the documents with search engine utilizing currently available technologies, the users feel that it is difficult to find the right things exactly and comprehensively that they want. This is another reason resulting in the users' dissatisfaction for the service quality of the search engine.
On the other hand, in currently available technologies, the document writing tools, the document management tools and the document retrieving or searching tools are independently, i.e., author will not concern with how the future readers retrieve or search and use the content of the document written by the author when he/she is writing the electronic document. However, simultaneously, from the point view of information accessing and using, user will feel it is difficult to find the right things he/she really wants to get.
Moreover, since the computer's low comprehension ability to the natural language is at the word level understanding, and as for document management tools and document retrieving tools, sentence and document level understanding together with semantic capabilities are needed to satisfy the user's needs. However, because of the limitation of related technologies and tools, the document management and the searching technologies can't be updated from current word level understanding to the sentence and document level understanding together with semantic capabilities in a short time. As a result, it can be imagined that the development of document retrieving technology can't meet the user's needs towards information accessing in next years.